O Mestre
by Vampiric Lilium
Summary: "É tudo por causa do sangue. O tanto de sangue que posso tirar de alguém, o tanto de sangue que meu mestre pode controlar dentro de alguém. É um mundo sujo, cinzento. E eu estou condenada, presa nele." Sakura


**Disclaimer:** os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas os coadjuvantes certamente sim.

**Considerações:** Essa one-shot é uma versão ampliada de uma drabble. É um texto implícito mesmo, breve.

* * *

><p><strong>O Mestre<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

A neve caia impiedosamente sobre as cabeças das crianças. A maior parte delas estava distraída demais para notar os próprios dedos congelando. Tudo era maravilhosa e assustadoramente novo para elas. Seus olhos arregalados percorriam o enxame de sobretudos negros. Alguns poucos fraquejam, loucos demais para se manterem despertos. O vento os derruba e eles ficam lá no chão, tremendo e delirando. Esses serão abatidos no fim do dia.

Caminhei por entre as alas ao céu aberto, ignorando as mesuras e os cumprimentos formais direcionados a mim. Havia um servidor me seguindo desde que cheguei, narrando tudo sobre a nova remessa de objetos.

- Esses são muito novos – ele comentou. – Quanto mais jovens são, mais desnorteados eles ficam depois de serem esvaziados. Como o senhor pode ver, alguns enlouquecem, mesmo sem ter nada na cabeça. A falta de memórias faz com que eles entrem em colapso ao tentar assimilar tudo de uma vez. Mas eles são menos selvagens e mais fáceis de conter.

As crianças estavam espalhadas na neve, andando sem rumo e batendo umas nas outras como zumbis. Os mais firmes e encorpados eram apanhados logo. Todos queriam comprar meninos com potencial para força bruta. Tolos ambiciosos. Dali a dez anos ou menos, eram esses objetos que morreriam primeiro.

Uma nova rajada de vento passou por nós. Alguns objetos bambearam. O servidor ainda tagarelava. Pela visão periférica, captei o ondular rosado de um manto de cabelos compridos, que se assentaram nas costas de um objeto feminino.

Virei a cabeça para encarar a criança parada na neve. O servidor seguiu meu olhar, finalmente percebendo que eu não estava prestando atenção em sua resenha.

Aquela criança não estava encolhida num canto como as outras, tampouco se retraía de medo quando algum comprador chegava perto para dar uma boa olhada em sua estrutura óssea. Ela não se dignava a erguer os olhos verdes para eles. Seus olhos fitavam apenas um ponto vazio a sua frente, como se ela estivesse congelada no lugar. Logo eles perdiam o interesse em seu formato mirrado e passavam para o próximo objeto, um que parecesse mais promissor. Aquela ali não tinha futuro, não tinha força para matar.

Comecei a andar em sua direção. O servidor me seguiu, tentando me dissuadir da idéia de inspecionar aquele objeto. De longe ele viu que ela era inútil.

- Senhor... – ele tentou argumentar, vendo que não parei para escutá-lo. – Essa aí é puro osso, fraca. E veja só, está semi-catatônica. Se eu fosse o senhor... – Ele se calou ao encontrar meu olhar. – Minhas desculpas.

- Saia – eu disse. O homem fez uma reverência aparvalhada e obedeceu.

Cheguei perto da criança. Os cabelos róseos roubavam a cena, um grande volume descendo até o fim das costas franzinas. A neve e o vento os encrespara. Ela não tirou as mechas que enroscaram no rosto.

Seu pequeno nariz se franziu, como se farejasse algo no ar, e então ela ergueu a cabeça em minha direção.

Foi para mim que ela escolheu olhar, dentre todos aqueles rostos cobiçosos. Então eu entendi porque ela não fora comprada até agora. Não era simplesmente porque fosse minúscula e parecesse fisicamente abatida. Ela não olhou de volta para mais ninguém. Porque, se ela tivesse olhado, eles não hesitariam em comprá-la.

Eles não puderam ser arrebatados pela força descomunal daquele simples contato visual, eles não sentiram nos ossos o fogo que emanava dos orbes de leopardo. Aquela menina diminuta, vestida com os trapos mais puídos e horrendos de toda a gaiola, me encarou apenas por três segundos antes de voltar a fitar o vazio. Me desprezando, da mesma maneira que havia feito com os outros.

Ergui a mão enluvada para tocar o topo de sua cabeça. Mas ela se rebelou em um segundo, erguendo a própria mão, miúda e encardida, para estapear a minha.

Meu rosto endureceu no mesmo instante. A eletricidade correu por mim automaticamente. Meus olhos avermelharam, esquentando com a promessa de sangue. Refreei meus instintos, impedindo que a energia se manifestasse – um impulso e a menina estaria morta. Matar era uma reação automática, não gostei de reprimi-la.

Ela me observava, chamas verdes chispando em seus olhos. Aquela pequena e insolente criatura não sabia que estivera a um segundo da morte, sabia? Que ainda estava?

Para provar sua profunda ignorância, ela declarou:

- Eu te odeio.

A voz infantil soou com uma dose admirável de convicção, como se o objeto me conhecesse bem e há muito tempo.

Sorri, não pude evitar. Ela trincou os pequenos dentes. Teria mordido meu dedo se estivesse ao seu alcance.

Eu estava num estado de completo fascínio quando agarrei os cabelos acima de sua testa e os puxei para trás. Ela não chiou. Inclinei-me em sua direção, trazendo sua cabeça para mais perto. Aqueles olhos esplendidos me incendiaram novamente.

Se algum dia aquele fogo se extinguisse, eu a mataria. Já estava decidido.

- Então se acostume – falei para ela - porque você me odiará pelo resto da sua vida. Você é minha agora.

**.:O:.**

Cortei a palma da mão dela. Sakura – porque foi esse o nome que dei a ela, uma ode às cerejeiras – não expressou qualquer tipo de queixa. Apenas observou o próprio sangue escorrer com desinteresse.

- O seu sangue – eu disse. Depois cortei a palma da minha mão. – O meu sangue. – Coloquei a mão dela sobre a minha, as palmas unidas, os dedos entrelaçados. – O nosso sangue.

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem pela primeira vez, legitimamente surpresos. A energia fluiu de mim para ela em ondas quentes que a pegaram desprevenida. Quando o calor cessou, soltei sua mão e ela estreitou os olhos assim que percebeu o cadeado que pus nela.

- Sakura – chamei.

Ela me olhou intensamente antes de fechar os olhos num gesto forçado de obediência e murmurar:

- Mestre.

**.:O:.**

_Alguns invernos mais tarde..._

A torre estava infestada de ripários. Em algum ponto do segundo andar, Sakura estava dando um fim a eles.

Fausto me acompanhou até o topo da torre. Entramos na sala onde o soberano da área gris mantinha grande parte de seus corpus. Os papéis estavam espalhados pelo chão e em sua escrivaninha. Os fichários haviam sido revirados, as gavetas escancaradas - grande parte delas jogadas no chão - e os monitores chiavam.

Fausto examinou a desordem, revirando o que já estava revirado apenas para constatar o óbvio.

- Ele levou o que era importante, senhor.

É claro que tinha levado. Seu pupilo estava morto, ele não seria tão insensato novamente. Tão perto dessa vez! Tão perto de estraçalhá-lo! Percebi que meu corpo vibrava, a fúria irreprimível de minha energia ganhado vida própria. Minhas mãos clamavam por sangue. Eu queria ter o coração dele espremido entre meus dedos. Fausto deu um passo para o lado discretamente quando percebeu a mudança em meu humor, o escarlate fervente em meus olhos.

Escutei passos nas escadas. Mais ripários. A estupidez deles era exorbitante. Não havia mais soberano, não havia a quem servir. E mesmo assim eles estavam subindo atrás de mim para morrer.

- Se afaste – ordenei a Fausto. Ele obedeceu imediatamente, retirando-se do caminho.

Uma dúzia de homens irrompeu pelas portas duplas, todos portando facas e revólveres. A vidraça do escritório explodiu antes que eles tivessem chance de erguer as armas contra mim. Os estilhaços voaram diretamente para seus rostos chocados, se enterrando em suas testas, narizes e olhos. Alguns fragmentos foram parar nos pescoços, fincados em suas artérias. O sangue desses aí esguichou para longe.

Eles caíram em uníssono, alguns ainda vibrando ao atingir o chão. O sangue deles empoçou no carpete.

- Vamos embora – falei, descruzando os braços. Fausto, colado numa das paredes, retirou um lenço do bolso para limpar o sangue que espirrara em seu rosto.

Eu não havia dado nem o primeiro passo quando mais um deles apareceu na entrada das portas. Ele não parou para olhar os corpos no chão, apenas ergueu o revólver e o apontou para mim.

Mãos pequenas surgiram por de trás dele, segurando seu rosto. Elas se moveram com firmeza e rapidez, girando a cabeça para o lado. O estalo do pescoço quebrado fez Fausto arfar em seu lugar. O corpo do ripário desabou no chão, revelando uma Sakura suja de fuligem e ofegante parada no corredor escuro. Ela tinha os dentes arreganhados e um corte no queixo, outro no abdômen e um furo de bala na coxa esquerda. O traje preto a camuflava muito bem em todo aquele breu de luzes apagadas, se ninguém reparasse no longo rabo-de-cavalo róseo.

Firmei o olhar em um ponto atrás dela, talhando o pescoço do último ripário daquela torre. Meus olhos esfriaram após o abate. Sakura se virou para trás como um raio enquanto o corpo ainda desmoronava.

- Você esqueceu de um – observei, erguendo o canto dos lábios.

Ela se voltou para mim, o maxilar tenso e os olhos faiscantes. Me ignorando, ela preferiu se dirigir a Fausto.

- Você parece meio verde e engasgado.

Fausto ergueu os olhos vidrados dos cadáveres e olhou para ela.

- De modo algum, senhorita. – Ele se desencostou da parede e ajeitou a postura, passando o lenço ensangüentado sobre a testa, sem parecer notar a própria ação. – A-acho que acabamos por aqui.

Olhei para Sakura. Ferida daquela maneira, era bastante provável que mais dez minutos de sangue vertendo a derrubassem.

- Venham.

Eles me seguiram escadas abaixo. Sakura desfaleceu antes de alcançarmos o térreo. Eu a carreguei até o carro.

**.:O:.**

Já havia anoitecido quando Fausto entrou em meu escritório, esbaforido e com um sorriso triunfante.

Sakura, que parecia muito distante observando a metrópole lá embaixo, os braços cruzados e o ombro encostado na parede de vidro, não se moveu, nem mesmo os olhos.

- Senhor – Fausto disse, caminhando até mim – eu os encontrei.

Ergui uma sobrancelha, olhando os papéis que ele empurrou para mim sobre a mesa.

- Os cientistas? – perguntou Riper do outro canto, girando a cadeira em nossa direção. Atrás dele, o telão do computador baixava uma lista de nomes.

- Sim – Fausto respondeu, bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Segurei os papeis e li as informações. Olhei para Fausto com atenção. Talvez o êxito obtido ao longo dos anos tenha sido o motivo de eu não tê-lo matado ainda.

- Dê isso a Riper.

Quando Riper passou as informações para o computador, após digitar os códigos de acesso ao sistema da urbe gris, duas fotos apareceram no telão. Não reconheci os rostos do homem e da mulher.

- Os cientistas – confirmou Fausto. – Estão trabalhando para o soberano da gris. Seja lá o que estão desenvolvendo, não deve ser bom para o senhor.

- Sakura – chamei.

Ela virou a cabeça em minha direção, os olhos ainda meio ausentes. Mas eles ganharam vida quando ela olhou para o telão. Mais do que se iluminar, as íris verdes flamejaram com algum reconhecimento antigo.

- Mestre. – Ela me encarou novamente, esperando.

Observei os lábios crispados e soube que ela estava com raiva. Não a raiva que sempre a acompanhava. Algo perto de um composto de fúria e infelicidade. Sentimentos que eu não estava disposto a combater no momento.

- Mate-os – ordenei, cruzando os dedos e apoiando o queixo sobre eles. No que Sakura se adiantou até a porta, voltei-me para Fausto. – Prepare o carro e entregue os dados pra ela.

- Sim, senhor.

Quando os dois saíram, Riper continuou dissecando as informações de gris. Olhei para o casal de cientistas por um longo momento antes de perder o interesse.

**.:O:.**

Abri os olhos quando senti sua presença.

Era o fim da madrugada quando escutei os passos de Sakura no corredor. Já estava sintonizado com o som. Ela cheirava a sangue e respirava devagar. Foi diretamente para o seu quarto, fechando a porta suavemente. Sei que estava com a aparência de um fantasma, o rosto sem calor e tonalidade, os olhos frios e sem foco. Feia, irritante. Era bom que ela não aparecesse em minha frente agora. Com esse humor anêmico, eu a mataria por reflexo.

Ela gastou vinte minutos para se lavar e vestir, depois desabou sobre a cama. Apagou assim que pôs a cabeça no travesseiro, afundando na inconsciência profundamente. Fechei os olhos junto com ela, voltando a dormir.

**.:O:.**

O convite para o baile anual dos soberanos chegou uma semana antes do evento.

Minhas mãos tremeram, antecipando o momento em que se fechariam ao redor do pescoço de Artemis. Puxar todo o seu sangue para fora do corpo era simplesmente bom demais para ele. Fácil, quase indolor.

Larguei o convite dentro da gaveta, virando o rosto para a janela. Lá fora, chovia torrencialmente.

Sakura estava injuriada em frente a lareira. O fogo e ela combinavam. As chamas iluminavam seu semblante soturno, dançando no reflexo dos olhos. A idéia de comparecer a um baile repleto de soberanos a aborrecia. Todas aquelas crianças de seu passado - as que ainda estavam vivas -, crianças que ela sequer podia reconhecer, estariam lá rodopiando à sua volta, para lembrá-la de onde fora tirada e o que havia se tornado.

Quando completou treze anos e o convite chegou pela primeira vez, ela me olhou com o mais profundo ódio já visto em um rosto juvenil. Mais tarde ela se manteve bem parada enquanto os estilistas tiravam suas medidas para o vestido. Nesse dia, quando entrei em seu quarto, encontrei uma dupla de cadáveres largados sobre o tapete, ambos enforcados com suas próprias fitas métricas.

Sakura estava sentada de pernas cruzadas na cama, picotando uma pilha de amostras de tecidos. Parecia cantarolar consigo mesma. Quando ergueu os olhos para mim, eu não vi nada. Nenhuma fagulha, nenhum calor ou fúria ou afronta; absolutamente nada. O rosto arredondado e níveo, que sempre me fez lembrar das pétalas de cerejeira, estava imerso em escuridão. A expressão era cadavérica e vazia. Os fantasmas a rodeavam, cantando em seus ouvidos.

O estado miserável em que a encontrei me enlouqueceu. Trinquei os dentes, observando o primeiro corte surgir em sua bochecha, profundo e comprido. O sangue escorreu até o queixo. Se eu não tivesse moderado a intensidade de sua corrente sanguínea, ela teria sido retalhada em segundos. Mas não pude conter a profundidade dos cortes, o ódio dentro de mim era intenso demais para isso.

Sakura havia ficado parada enquanto era talhada pedaço por pedaço, ainda cantarolando baixinho, sem parecer notar ou se importar com a própria dor. Logo o sangue dela empapou o pijama e o lençol. Em algum momento eu parei e cruzei os braços, assistindo-a sangrar em silêncio. A mente podia estar longe de processar a dor, mas o corpo que recebera a punição tremia espasmodicamente. Como uma criança curiosa ou um robô programado, ela ergueu os pulsos até a altura dos olhos e piscou. Observar o fluxo do próprio sangue pareceu tirá-la de seu estupor.

Seus olhos acenderam novamente, me encontrando apoiado no batente da porta. Naquele momento, enquanto nos fitávamos, nosso ódio foi conjugado. Eu podia ver claramente em seu rosto dilacerado, na firmeza do queixo, na maneira em que seus lábios se comprimiam um contra o outro e, principalmente, no fulgor impetuoso dos olhos, que ela me odiava ainda mais do que naquele primeiro dia.

Fui até ela, segurando o queixo ensangüentado.

- Você não tem permissão para falar com _eles_ – avisei. – E não tem permissão para matar sem meu consentimento. Você é minha e vai fazer o que eu mando.

Havia algo selvagem na maneira em que ela me olhava, como se velando uma promessa para si mesma. Era bastante provável que estivesse orquestrando meu assassinato. Mas, naquele momento, ela cedeu.

- Sim, mestre – murmurou, ainda com a voz mortiça.

Depois disso, ela tencionou se livrar do meu toque, baixar a cabeça, virar o rosto, mas eu não deixei. Segurei seu rosto com firmeza, sentido a pele rasgada na ponta dos dedos. Ela estava chocada demais para ter tempo de esboçar qualquer reação. Vi seus olhos se arregalaram quando baixei meus lábios sobre os dela.

Percebi que Sakura temia muito mais o ímpeto de um beijo do que a dor de uma facada. Seu corpo estagnou no lugar, ainda sentada na cama, a cabeça ainda entre minhas mãos, mas ela estava prendendo a respiração. Logo ela, que matava com destreza e agilidade, estava inutilmente aturdida.

Seus olhos perderam o foco quando separei nossos lábios, as pálpebras se fechando. Ela tombou no colchão, desfalecida sobre o lençol ensopado com o próprio sangue, os dedos obstinadamente fechados na tesoura que usara para destruir os tecidos. A intenção estava clara ali: um segundo a mais e ela teria cravado aquela tesoura em mim, mesmo sabendo que em troca o mesmo aconteceria com ela.

Até hoje ela tem dificuldades em aceitar a cura em meus beijos. Talvez porque me odeie mais do que a qualquer um – mais do que o assassino de seus pais. Talvez porque me ame quando sabe que deve me odiar. Ou talvez porque, acima de tudo isso, ela ame me odiar.

Eu também a odiava. Só ela me fazia perder o controle. E quando isso acontecia, eu não ficava feliz. Mesmo agora, enquanto ansiava arrancar pessoalmente o coração de Artemis, ainda tinha completo domínio sobre minha energia. Mas Sakura era puro combustível circulando em minhas veias. Bastava uma mísera fagulha para me fazer explodir. E ela estava constantemente tentando me incinerar.

Não havia nada que eu detestasse mais do que vê-la ir e vir envolta em sombras. De gelo eu estava bem abastecido; era de fogo que eu precisava. Foi por isso que comprei o sol. Vê-la escurecer me descontrolava. Havia segredos escondidos em seu olhar, mistérios que nem mesmo eu podia desvendar – ela os enterrara bem fundo dentro de si.

**.:O:.**

Podia parecer um encontro de demônios no meio da noite, mas éramos somente um grupo de soberanos fingindo confraternizar. Dentro da zona neutra não podíamos violar o pacto, caso contrário a carnificina teria começado antes da primeira taça de vinho ser servida. O Paço era um espaço a céu aberto, com chão de granito polido e tochas plantadas em pratos de prata.

Havia um palco de pedra ônix, onde uma deidade da ópera urbana cantava para os convidados. Sakura lançava a ela olhares contemplativos de vez em quando, mas então, inesperadamente, esses mesmos olhares borbulhavam e eu sentia que a real vontade dela era de subir no palco e rasgar a garganta da mulher.

- Para que ela pare de cantar – Sakura me contou. – A voz dela me irrita.

Não só o timbre doce da soprano, mas também os convidados e o ambiente. Nada daquilo a agradava. O vestido que ela usava, beirando os joelhos e desprovido de adereços, era preto, pois ela não se sentia tentada a vestir qualquer coisa que não fosse cinza, preto ou marrom. O vestido não ornava com as botas que ela se recusara a tirar, mas isso apenas ressaltava seu temperamento juvenil. Ela tinha olhos perspicazes e uma mente afiada, mas no fundo, Sakura ainda era uma criança, tão rebelde e aborrecida quanto no dia em que a levei para casa. Ainda testando meu controle.

- Você não pode – avisei.

- Não era a minha intenção. – A expressão dela era suave e distante.

Senti a presença do subordinado de Artemis antes de vê-lo. Ele vinha caminhando em nossa direção tranqüilamente.

Sakura se moveu instantaneamente. Ele não a viu chegar, seus olhos estavam em mim. Os dedos dela agarraram o pescoço masculino. Ele lhe segurou os pulsos, tentado se livrar do aperto. Mas a força dela não podia ser superada pela força de um descontratado.

- Sakura – eu disse, para contê-la. Os olhos dele estavam saindo de órbita. – Ainda não.

Ela o soltou e retrocedeu um passo. O subordinado caiu de joelhos, tossindo e afagando o pescoço.

- Você tem uma mensagem para mim – adivinhei. – Fale.

O subordinando ergueu os olhos para Sakura.

- Sim - ele assentiu, os olhos ainda fixados nela - eu trago uma mensagem do meu amo.

Artemis é claro, não apareceu essa noite. O subordinado prosseguiu:

- Mas não é para você.

Foi tarde demais quando notei o veneno se esgueirando dos olhos dele para os olhos de Sakura. Ela caiu no chão após a transferência. Lá no palco a soprano entoava a última nota de seu canto - a sincronia quase perfeita.

Eram os meus dedos que agora apertavam o pescoço do subordinado. Eu o ergui do chão.

- Foi você que os cientistas criaram, não foi? Apenas para esse momento. – Eu o sacudi. - Me responda, seu verme!

A essa altura, os convidados mais próximos pararam para prestar atenção na cena.

- U-ma vida... uma vida – ele começou, tropeçando nas palavras – pela outra.

Eu havia assassinado o pupilo de Artemis e, em troca, ele veio matar a minha.

Larguei o subordinado, que desabou no chão e rastejou para trás. Todas as taças de vidro num raio de cem metros estouraram nas mãos daqueles que as seguravam. Houve um coro de xingaria e reclamação. Se algum deles chegasse perto, soberano, pupilo ou servente, não havia pacto que me impediria de despedaçá-los membro por membro.

- Meu amo queria quebrar o _seu_ contrato – revelou o subordinado, a voz rouca por conta do enforcamento. – A idéia inicial era fazer um novo contrato para ele. E tente adivinhar quem foi a escolhida. – Ele apontou o corpo inerte de Sakura com o queixo. – Tenho certeza de que, para você, nada seria mais insuportável ou degradante do que isso. Mas ele não foi capaz de encontrar uma fórmula efetiva para realizar essa proeza. Desse modo, se ele não poderia tê-la, então você também não.

O subordinado gargalhou, parecendo bastante animado para um homem condenado.

- Seu amo jamais colocará as mãos no que é meu. – Observei a face do subordinado paralisar, os olhos se arregalando enquanto seus vasos sanguíneos estouravam, o sangue escorrendo pelos ouvidos e narinas. - Você foi uma criação inútil. Em breve Artemis será destruído.

Ele provavelmente havia sido programado para dizer algo mais, mas não pude refrear a energia. O coração dele explodiu dentro do peito. O corpo sem vida bateu no solo reluzente, a boca aberta transbordando com seu sangue.

Ninguém se atreveu a chegar perto de mim enquanto eu abaixava e pegava o corpo de Sakura. Assim que me afastei com ela, um grupo de serventes apareceu para remover o cadáver do subordinado e limpar o chão. O baile continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Dentro do carro, o motorista partiu ao meu comando. Ajeitei Sakura em meu colo, deslizando uma mão para sua nuca. Ela estava gelada e havia veios negros em torno dos olhos, o rosto completamente descorado.

O vidro da janela ao meu lado rachou. Respirei fundo sem tirar os olhos do rosto dela. Ela estava morrendo, eu podia sentir o sangue estagnando em suas veias, o coração perdendo o ritmo.

- Sua maldita, eu não te dei permissão.

Eu a odiava perdidamente. Se ela estivesse acordada agora, eu provavelmente teria apertado seu pescoço e feito ela implorar por perdão. Sei que ela jamais faria isso, mas a idéia de torturá-la não me desagradava.

Sakura era minha, ninguém podia apagar as chamas que eu havia acendido. Sempre soube que seria eu e ela no final, acabando um com o outro. Eu não podia admitir que sua vida fosse consumida por outras mãos que não as minhas.

Apertei a nuca fria, trazendo seus lábios até o alcance dos meus. O beijo foi unilateral, mas não me afastei até o carro parar na frente dos portões de minha residência. Depois de um minuto respirando contra o rosto apagado, arrastei a boca até sua orelha. Meus dedos subiram para agarrar os cabelos com força.

- Se você morrer – sussurrei em seu ouvido – eu vou te buscar no inferno.

**.:O:.**

**N/A: **fazia um tempinho que eu não postava algo por aqui. Aliás, o fandom de Naruto está falindo - ou já faliu. Isso me faz lembrar da época em que as fics de Harry Potter e Inuyasha dominavam essa bagaça. Nem sei qual é o fandom mais badalado do momento. Talvez Fairy Tail, sei lá. Jogos Vorazes vai ter potencial pra figurar por um aninho ou dois no topo, igual foi com Twilight. Enfim, galera - isso se tiver alguém aí - até o próximo post.


End file.
